Magnetic random access memories (MRAMs) employ magnetic multilayer films as storage elements. When in use, an MRAM cell stores information as digital bits, which in turn depend on the alternative states of magnetization of thin magnetic multilayer films forming each memory cell. As such, the MRAM cell has two stable magnetic configurations, high resistance representing a logic state 0 and low resistance representing a logic state 1, or vice versa.
A typical multilayer-film MRAM includes a number of bit or digit lines intersected by a number of word lines. At each intersection, a film of a magnetically coercive material is interposed between the corresponding bit line and word line. Thus, this magnetic material and the multilayer films from the digit lines form a magnetic memory cell which stores a bit of information.
The basic memory-element of an MRAM is a patterned structure of a multilayer material, which is typically composed of a stack of different materials, such as copper (Cu), tantalum (Ta), permalloy (NiFe) or aluminum oxide (Al2O3), among others. The stack may contain as many as ten different overlapping material layers and the layer sequence may repeat up to ten times. Fabrication of such stacks requires deposition of the thin materials layer by layer, according to a predefined order.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary conventional MRAM structure including MRAM stacks 22 which have three respective associated bit or digit lines 18. The digit lines 18, typically formed of copper (Cu), are first formed in an insulating layer 16 formed over underlayers 14 of an integrated circuit (IC) substrate 10. Underlayers 14 may include, for example, portions of integrated circuitry, such as CMOS circuitry. A pinned layer 20, typically formed of ferromagnetic materials, is provided over each digit line 18. A pinned layer is called “pinned” because its magnetization direction does not change during operation of the memory device. A sense layer 21 is provided over each associated pinned layer 20. The MRAM stacks 22 are coupled to a word line 23 that intersects three pinned layers 20 and associated sense layers 21. The word line 23 and bit line 18 may also be interchanged.
An MRAM device integrates magnetic memory elements and other circuits, for example, a control circuit for magnetic memory elements, comparators for detecting states in a magnetic memory element, input/output circuits, etc. These circuits are fabricated in the process of CMOS technology in order to lower the power consumption of the MRAM device. The CMOS process requires high temperature steps which exceeds 300° C. for depositing dielectric and metal layers and annealing implants, for example.
In addition, a magnetic memory element includes very thin layers, some of them are tens of angstroms thick. The performance of the magnetic memory element is sensitive to the surface conditions on which magnetic layers are deposited. Accordingly, it is necessary to form a flat surface at certain stages of fabrication to prevent the characteristics of an MRAM device from degrading. The present invention provides a method of fabricating an MRAM having a more planar surface prior to deposition of the magnetic stack.